Code Geass: Insurection of the Howlets
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: A supersoldier tries to make a difference in a cruel and harsh world, the only way he knows how. OC/Milly/Harem WARNING: Primary focus is on OCs.


**Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Moka, and Kurumu are the property of SHUEISHA Inc. Sebastian Conner is the property of Storm Wolf77415 I only own Travis, his Grandfather and the General guy.**

**NOTE: This story contains elements from other universes with little to no actual crossing over,, and elements of focus on OCs (To the point they can be a primary focus of the story) This story will focus mostly on them... We already know Lelouch and Suzaku's stories so they will have somewhat of a reduced role... Please understand I do not care much for those two, so I'm just going to shift the focus to characters I like. If any of that offends or bothers you... Then you might want to hit the back button now... Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy it.**

"Grandfather... Is this... Really going to make me stronger?" A meek voice asked.

"Yes my boy... With these treatments... You will surpass every soldier in the Army... Every soldier that ever lived, Even your own father." An elderly man said. "Now get in the tank."

The boy lay his two favorite possessions, a large caliber revolver, and a black bladed broadsword on the table, then quickly stripped down to a bathing suit, and climbed into a tank of green liquid that barely rose past the point of his face. "It feels... funny."

"Just deal with it... It will not be much longer." He said making a series of adjustments to a control panel.

_a.t.b. 2012... Fifty years ago, a Britannian scientist unlocked the secret to interdimensional travel. For nearly half a century Britannia has prospered by trading with and conquering multiple parallel worlds gathering as much resources and knowledge as they possibly can. Two years after the invasion of Japan, the epitome of the research has been gathered into an elite supersoldier project known to a select few as WEAPON+._

"And here we... go!" The man said throwing a switch. Massive amounts of energy began flooding the tank.

The boy could only scream and shriek... The pain was far too great for a boy to suffer.

(Five years later... Area 11... Viceroy's palace.)

"Why the hell was I not informed about a terrorist attack!" An angry nineteen-year old man yelled storming into the room where a group of Britannians were having a party.

"Oh... You know me stepbrother." A blond haired man said. "I didn't want to bother you with such meddlesome details. I wanted you to still have some alone time in bed with your girls." He said with a smirk.

"First of all they are not my 'girls', they are my squadron, nothing more and nothing less. Second of all... Dammit Clovis... You asked me to come over and help you wipe out the Japanese resistance, yet my soldiers have done nothing but sit on our collective asses and collect paychecks."

Clovis sighed. "Travis... My dear stepbrother... I would have thought your men would appreciate that. Rest and Relaxation is good for morale, am I not correct."

Travis took another step closer a scowl on his face. "First of all, unlike you I actually have experience on the battlefield, so I know far more about a soldier's morale than you. Secondly, Cylinder Corps is NOT about doing nothing for something... It's about busting you ass on the battlefield, going above and beyond the call of duty for no guaranteed reward."

He sighed again. "Must you use such blunt and fowl language? I have no idea how you became a Duke with that attitude."

Now it was Travis' turn to sigh. "Are you going to allow my unit to deploy or not?" Travis asked very annoyed.

"I see no reason to..." Clovis said with a dismissive smile. "My soldiers here are perfectly capable of handling this situation."

Travis just huffed and walked out of the room. "Foolish young man." Clovis said. "I can't allow a radical like him to rise up in this nation."

As Travis walked out of the room he passed by two Japanese girls. One had pink hair, the other had blue hair. Each girl had on kimonos with sealed wide skirts that matched their hair and pumps on.

"Moka." He began. "I want you to go rally the troops and get all our Knightmares and Mobile Suits prepped. Kurumu... Follow me to my room. I need to make a phone call to Brother Schneizel." He said as the pink haired girl hurried on ahead of them.

(Ashford Academy)

Milly Ashford was reading a news report on the recent terrorist attack on the settlement. _"Please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead."_ She prayed to herself. She sighed in relief when she saw his name was not among those listed as casualties.

"Hey Milly, what'cha doing?" Shirley asked coming up to her.

"Nothing... I was just reading up on the attack." Milly admitted.

"You wanted to see if it was him..." Shirley guessed.

"I had to make sure he was okay." Milly said.

"Milly... It's been six years!" Shirley yelled. "Not a letter, phone call, email, or even a damn poke on facebook. Face it... Whoever this guy is, he's forgotten all about you." She said.

"None of that is true!" Milly yelled. "I'm sure he had a very good reason for not contacting me." She admitted. "And I admit, I never made much of an effort to keep in touch."

"Well if you won't call him, and he won't call you, then... then why should you even care about what happens to him?" Nina asked.

"He was my friend!" Milly said. "He, and his siblings would play with me all the time... They treated me like a normal person, not just a noble." She said. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Look Milly, we just." Shirley began.

"It's okay... Just drop it alright? I don't want to talk about it." She said putting on a cheery smile.

"Okay... I'm going to call Sebby." Shirley said pulling out her cell phone. "He, Lulu, and Rivalz should have gotten back by now."

(Tokyo Settlement a highway)

"Son of a bitch! motherfucker cock shit FUCK!" A Britannian boy with a katana on a motorcycle screamed repeatedly as he dodged fire from choppers trying to reach Lelouch who ended up trapped on a runway truck. "LELOUCH, IF WE SURVIVE THIS I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!" It was then his cell phone rang, composing himself for a moment he answered it. "Hello!"

"Sebby is that you, where are you?" Shirley asked. It was then a burst of gunfire barely missed him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?" Shirley screamed in panic.

"Uhhh... That was just engine failure on another car! Listen I have to go now, Lelouch needs my help with something, I'll call you in fifteen, love you, bye!" He yelled rapidly shutting off the phone in a panicky manner. He then gunned the bike, determined to keep up with the truck, just narrowly missing a red Glasgow that burst out the back.

"I'll show you what this badass motherfucker can do!" Kallen yelled firing two of her slash harkens destroying two choppers.

(Viceroy's palce, Travis' quarters.)

"Tell me something Brother, what do you make of this?" Travis asked Schneizel el Britannia over a videophone.

"This is most disturbing. They say it's poison gas, but I highly doubt that's 100% the case. Brother we may be looking at another offshoot of WEAPON+."

Travis' fists clenched in anger. "If Clovis is involved with that, he may order a massacre just to keep it covered, Japanese, Britannian. It won't matter who gets cut down so long as the secret is kept safe... You know I'm not going to allow that to happen." Travis said with authority.

"I never expected you to, little brother. You have MY full permission to mobilize Cylinder Corps to both recover the subject, and prevent a massacre if you have too."

"Thank you Brother." Travis said. "And if Clovis finds out about my insubordination?" He asked.

An older brown-haired man with glasses came in on another videophone. "Then you have full permission to eliminate him... We will cover your tracks to ensure you are not punished for it."

"Thank you General, thank you Brother." Travis said bowing. "Lieutenant General Zi Britannia out." He cut off the connections, and got on his cell phone. "Moka... Is my new toy ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir... It's fully assembled, and programmed, but the engineers are worried about the strain it wil put on you."

"Tell them they have no need to worry... Whatever it puts me through I am sure to survive." He said looking down at the Broadsword to his side. "Cylinder Corps, MOVE OUT!" He yelled.

(A tunnel.)

Sebastian caught up with the truck just in time to launch a flying kick to intercept the flying spin kick of a guy who was trying to get Lelouch.

"I'd know that spin kick from anywhere! Suzaku Kururugi, you son of a bitch, how dare you sell out by joining these bastards!" Sebastian yelled drawing his Katana Fenrir.

"I had no choice!" The Japanese man yelled. "The only way to stop this occupation is to change Britannia from within." He said defiantly.

"that is sofa king we Todd Ed!" Sebastian said, snickering at his own pun.

"No it's not! It's the only honorable way to do it! Terrorism, and such tactics will serve no purpose!"

Suddenly a dozen Britannian soldiers rushed in and fire a hail of bullets that sent both Sebastian, and Suzaku falling to the ground. It was then that the truck exploded.

(Shortly after that.)

Lelouch was dragging the woman who had been in that capsule up a set of stairs only to hear something behind them.

"Lelouch, take it easy... It's just me." Sebastian said. "I managed to get up and away... Don't know what happened to Suzaku though." He admitted.

It was then the soldiers managed to catch up with them. "Not so fast... You're dead now, kids." He fired.

"NO!" The woman said intercepting the bullet in her head.

"Great... Oh well, we'll just say the stinking elevens did it. Now die!"

Suddenly the woman grabbed Both Lelouch, and Sebastian by the hands. _"I can help both of you..."_ Her voice rang in their heads. _"I will grant you both the power of the King, in return one of you will help me fulfill my dream. I should warn you... This power will isolate you both from humanity, and force you into a life of solitude. Do you accept?"_

"YES!" Both of them yelled.

"FIRE!" He yelled they all opened fire as Sebastian's eye flashed and a large barrier of the ground beneath their feet formed between the two groups blocking their bullets, as it fell down, Lelouch's own eye glowed red as well.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command all of you TO DIE!" He yelled with that all the men put their guns to their necks and shot themselves.

Sebastian couldn't help but crack a smile. "Looks like we finally have the power to crush Britannia after all."

**End of this chapter... I hope it wasn't THAT bad... I have had a love-hate relationship with Code Geass since the series ended, and I really do feel that hopefully writing this fanfic will help me get over all the disapointment and anger... And I hope at least some of you will enjoy the ride I happen to take you on with this tale... Thank you for your time.**


End file.
